Guilty Family
by s1s
Summary: If Shu making up with Mana and her deciding to bring the void back with her was a possibility. How would it be possible for Shu to put Mana's raging heart at ease? [BrotherSister] [Comfort], [Inori][Shu]. The following is rated T for language and sexual innuendos.


**I'm sorry! This isn't the sequel to the Shokugeki story you asked for! But I will still do it, I just have no idea how i'm going to do it given the feedback from the last story. Which was, by the way the best feedback I could have asked for.**

 **Enough about me, today I bring my take on the ending to Guilty Crown which... Left me empty on the inside. By the way this isn't as long as the other stories I wrote because emotion is the core of this story.**

-Guilty Family-

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." -Bible Reasons

Mana lay sprawled, defeated on the purple crystallized ground. Once again she was defeated by her brother, the one she chose to be her Adam. Shu was supposed to be hers, she acted as his role model, protected him, taught him, cared for him and most importantly, she **loved** him dearly. So why, after all those efforts should she be ultimately rejected by him, for an artificial copy of her no less.

"Shu, why? Why would you reject your older sister who loved you, for... for this **_thing_**?" Mana spoke. To this, Shu's expression darkened and he grit his teeth.

"Mana, why do still continue to refer to Inori as nothing more than a vessel, do you wish for me **hate** you?" Shu growled. Mana was hit hard by Shu's words, was he right? Was all she did a ruse? Was it wrong for her to sacrifice the world for her beloved? Shu picked up Inori's blade and walked towards Mana. Her eyes widened and she began to ungracefully plead for mercy.

Shu stood a meter away from his sister. He raised the blade in his hand, he heard Inori run towards him, she grabbed his arm and reasoned with him. Though Shu never had the intention to slay his sister, so he put Inori at ease and dropped the blade to assure her. He put on his sympathetic act and went to his sister.

"Mana, do you understand my feelings?". She nodded

"If you do, do you understand why I love Inori instead of you?" She shook her head

"I thought so, then let me explain to you. Do you remember when you told me you wanted to marry me back then?" She nodded

"That was when we were kids, do you really expect me to follow through with your expectations of me marrying you and ultimately committing genocide on our race?" She nodded and tried to respond

"Listen Mana, there's a girl in this world that's like you and I love her, as a normal sister you would have prepared for this. Besides, if the girl I love is like you, does it not flatter you at all? That if you weren't my sister, I would have loved you? Or was your love an illusion created by those awful crystals?" Mana shook her head as she began to cry profusely

"Shu... I do love you, those crystals and some guy called the Envoy of Death spoke to me, he said if I did as he asked i could have you as my husband" She reasoned

Shu shook his head and replied "I can approve of your resolve but not the method, if you wanted me that badly you should have worked for it, not start an apocalypse for humanity. But... believe me, it flatters me so much that my own sister would love me so much, so I do recognize your love" Mana looked up

"But I won't return it" Shu said "I must thank you though, without you I would never have met Inori and experienced so many new things" Mana cried even harder and reached her hand out toward Shu.

"You must also understand that I haven't really thought of or known you for the last 10 years" He put his sister's hand in his and place his other hand on his sister's cheek and whispered to her ear

 _Rest easy,_ Onee-chan

 **2 Years Later**

*Crash*

"Shuuuuu, don't die on me, I need you to make me onigiri" Inori whispered in her ever so quiet voice, Shu found that voice to be so divine that it helped him through his tough times of being blind.

"Shu?" Inori snapped Shu out his thoughts. She knew when he was thinking about her, after all what was the point of her saying she would love and be with him forever if she didn't understand each and every thought going through Shu's mind. In fact there was one thought she believed Shu would be thinking of. He would want to do that thing where they reproduce.

"Shu... do you want to do **that**?"

"As expected, you would know when I was... A little too turned on, did you wear that revealing apron for this?" He asked

"Did I?" She whispered with a finger on her glossy lips and engaged Shu in a passionate lip on lip act, "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

Shu smiled.

"I can't see, guide me there, my Queen"

 **Well, we can't expect anything too childish, we all know that Guilty Crown isn't for young teenagers, which is why this Fiction is more M than T, but good thing I like innuendos :)**

 **Till next time,  
-s1s**


End file.
